


That little skirt

by Shame_n_Cringe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_n_Cringe/pseuds/Shame_n_Cringe
Summary: You and Hank are alone at night at the DPD office, what could go wrong?





	That little skirt

**Author's Note:**

> The number of Hank/reader fanfics is too damn low, so i felt it was my duty to pump those numbers up. This idea came to me, and ... lets face it, you are here for the smut, so smut is all you got. ALSO! I have another fanfic in my profile, a Gavin/reader one, if interested, please read!
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment

It was quiet night at the DPD office.

Your shift ended long ago, but work needed to be done by a certain hour tomorrow, so you decided to stay for some more hours. The night was shy, and cold, the uniform didn’t cover too much, you even had to put your coat on as you worked, but no matter what you did, there was no way to warm you up. You could catch snowflakes falling across the windows, some dim lights here and there. It was pleasant, you thought, in the morning, everything felt rushed, loud voices and phone ringings, it was so different.

It would have been relaxing, but … there was always a but.

Across your desk, was Hank Anderson, Lieutenant of the DPD, a legend among the officers, the one who resolved the red ice case. Or in other words, your direct boss. And you had a bit of a crush on him, and that … was a problem. A big one. Because no matter where you were, or what he was doing, you would gaze at him for some seconds, just to get a glance of his hair, falling messily over his face, or the way he would just enter the place like he didn’t even care.

Apparently, he was staying for whatever shitty reason that Fowler told him, you weren’t paying much attention when they were talking, the fact that only the two of you were going to be alone, at the entire office, was overwhelming you. So, there he was, looking at his tablet screen, reading some reports.

You got back to earth, a goosebump from the cold, ran through your whole body, making you gasp, which caused Hank’s attention.

“You alrigh’ kid?” he said.

“Y-yeah, it’s the cold, I never thought how low the temperature could drop here” it definitely was cold, you couldn’t help hug yourself in a hope to make some heat. But that didn’t work.

“If you did not wear that little skirt you call uniform, maybe you wouldn’t be complaining right now” he stood, looking at you with a smirk. Was he flirting with you? No, it couldn’t be, you were too young for him to notice, obviously, he would find many older woman than you far more attractive. You were just a brat at his eyes.

“Well, you see, unlike you, I follow the rules strictly. At least I don’t show up at work looking like a homeless” you smirked back at him, returning your face at the work.

“Whoah! Watch that little filthy mouth of yours can ya’?” Suddenly, you felt a warmness at your shoulders “I don’t want Fowler yellin’ at me for lettin’ you catcha’ cold”

“The old man actually cares for my wellness, how considerate of yourself” you said, putting his jacket on and zipping it up. It smelled like him, and oh god you loved it. It was a mixture of his own scent and cologne, and you couldn’t avoid to bring the neck of the coat up to your nose, covering half of your face, inhaling it. It was several sizes bigger than you, the hem of the jacket was at the same height of your skirt, which was a bit of a problem, because the jacket had the tendency to pull up, causing the skirt to pull up too. But it was warm, and you gladly thanked that.

“It looks good on you” he said, returning to his spot. He watched you, but you didn’t noticed, smiling to himself, seeing how you were enjoying his own scent.

The night followed its course, and before you even noticed, you finished your work. Now you only needed to storage it in one of the shelves at the back of the office, so, you grabbed the box, filled with the papers and reports, and walked to the the storage room. The box was heavier than when you took it long hours ago, and the spot where it belonged in the shelf, was way more higher than you remembered. You sighed heavily, the thought of the effort now you had to make only made you feel more tired, but the faster you placed it, the faster you could go home and finally rest.

You got on tiptoes, trying to gain some distance from the shelf. But it wasn’t enough, you were struggling to keep your balance until you felt a hand caressing your inner thighs.

“I told you that skirt was goin’ to give you troubles sweetheart” Hank leaned into your back, biting your neck as he spread your folds, touching you.

“H-Hank …fuck ... what are you doing?” you said practically panting as you opened your legs so he could access more of you.

“I'm doing what i’ve been thinking to do with you since the first day you entered the office with that short fucking skirt, and it looks like you were wanting this too sweetie”

You could almost feel his smile against your neck, he was moving through you with experienced hands, just as you expected so many nights alone in your bed. He grabbed the box and finally put it in his place, so could have your hand free for him. He pulled your shirt, leaving him free access to your breasts, which he grabbed and touched meticulously, your body arched instinctively “Look at you, looking like a fucking mess” he chuckled

“Face to the wall” suddenly, his voice dropped, almost with a grunt.

“W-What?” you said confused.

He grabbed you by the neck, choking you, and forcing to bent down, hands on the wall. “I said, face, to the wall”

“Yes”

He pulled you up roughly, still grabbing your breasts firmly “Yes what?”

“Yes Lieutenant” you said almost whispering. You’d never thought Hank would be such a dominant man when it came to these kind of things, but lets face it, you weren’t about to complaint either.

“Good girl” he bent you down once again, just to notice the tip of his cock at your entrance, already soaked. Somehow, Hank managed to free his erection and pulled your panties down. “I want you to beg, beg for my cock like the greedy little whore you are, do it or I fucking swear I’ll stop”

“No!” you practically screamed “No please … I want you inside me, please Lieutenant”

“Whatever you say sweetheart” and with one thrust he fully entered you, his girth was big, it took you several minutes so you could take him whole, and get used to him, but oh god, how much you loved it. He began to thrust you, in and out, touching your clit at the same time.

“Fuck” said Hank thrusting you “You are so fucking tight, no wonder how bad you’ve been wanting this cock, nobody has taken care of you in awhile, huh?” you couldn’t even answer, the whole pleasure was driving you insane.

Suddenly, Hank pulled out, and just as you were about to complain, he turned you around and lift you up, very easily to your surprise, so he could just kiss you with a hunger you’ve never experienced in a kiss. You wasted no time in hugging him with your legs, his cock already inside you, thrusting you hard. You found yourself pinned against the wall, your tongues entwined in a very messy way, hugging him, pulling his hair back, so you could kiss his neck. You were enjoying this too much.

“I'm going to cum sweetheart” Hank said pantingly.

“Then do it, Sir” you said focusing on his eyes, and biting his lips over and over.

To Hank, the whole situation was overwhelming, the view of your exposed breasts, now bouncing a little with every thrust, your lips red, from the ravish kissing. How many nights he found himself masturbating to this view of you. He had to restrain himself from looking at you when everybody was around in the office for his good own sake, and sometimes, he just had to go the bathroom to release himself so his erection could go down. All because of that skirt that sometimes showed more than your legs, and he wasn't the only one to notice. He found himself staring as the fuckface of Gavin talked to you in the break time, clearly flirting with you, but you didn’t even noticed.

It took him only 2 more minutes for both of you to cum, the room filled with both of your pantings and grunts. You were riding your orgasms as Hank kissed you deeply, pinning you with his body more than earlier. Your legs were shaking in pleasure, enjoying his cock being inside you.

A few minutes later, you let some space between you, and Hank slowly pulled out and let you down with extreme delicacy, as if you were a doll that he feared to break.  
“That was … ¡FUCK!” he gasped at the feeling of you sucking his cock, cleaning him from his cum. You leaned up, touching his lips with your thumb.

“Ride me home, and maybe, Lieutenant, we can have some more fun if you are up to” you kissed him one last time, and walked away to your desk, smiling with a tease.

It was from this moment, that Hank knew he would ride you home every night.


End file.
